Memories
by BlueJewel98
Summary: A girl has lost her way and has been hurt dearly, but a boy has found her and is helping her. But whats worse, is that she has no memory. But there's something about the girl that's, strange. The boy is suspicious, but she seems good enough, so she helps her.
1. Chapter 1

I sit on my bed with my favorite notebook. Writing is one of my passions, so most of the time it's easy for me to write things. But this time, I couldn't think of anything. Sighing after recognizing the fact that I wouldn't be able to think of something, I put my notebook away. But I couldn't go to sleep, I twisted and turned, but I just couldn't. So instead, I just lay there. Listening to the soft noise of my clock, on my bedside table I slowly close my eyes and fall asleep. I awake to the noise of someone screaming. Instantly, I jump up and grab my sword, which was leaning against my bed. Forgetting that I hadn't got dressed, I dart outside, to see the body of a girl. I could tell she wasn't dead, but extremely injured. I picked her up gingerly, (she was surprisingly light) and carried her back to my house, forgetting that I had left my sword outside. When I walked in, still carrying her, something felt, different. But still, I had to help that girl. Slowly and carefully, I lie her down on a bed in my guest bedroom. It wasn't anything to be proud of, just a bed, a chest, a crafting table, and a clock. Once I had lay her down, I started to study her. She had a streak of white in her hair, tanned skin, an adventurous looking shirt, some jeans with a few holes, and some boots. Her hair was a beautiful black, but she was still, covered in blood. I did my best to help her while she was asleep, but I couldn't do much since I didn't have any health potions or anything to clean out her cuts. When I did as much as I could, I went back to my room to quickly write a note on a piece of paper, so she wouldn't get scared when she woke up. After leaving her that note, I went to bed, not even tired, but still, I somehow fell asleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I wake up in a small bedroom, lying on a bed, barley able to move, I slowly look around. When I looked to my right, I see a piece of paper. Reaching out to grab it, I yelp from the pain of that small movement. Being more careful this time, I slowly reach out again, making sure not to move to fast, I finally grasp onto the paper. Once again, I slowly pull my hand back, still clenching onto the paper. Finally, once I have it close enough so that I can read it,so I of course, read it.

 _I know that your probably confused, and so am I, but I wish to sort things out once you feel you are healed. Meet me in the living room if you do you are, if you don't feel better by the end of the day, I'll come vist you. I'm sorry that I couldn't do more to help you, but I didn't have the right materials._

 _From,_

 _Adam._

Then, after reading that, I remember what happened, well, not the whole thing, but part of it. All I remember was that I fell from the sky, and when I hit the ground all to much of how quick the pain filled my body, making me faint. I never thought that anything could hurt so bad, but I was wrong. I noticed that I was clenching my fists while thinking back to what happened[te1] . Realizing how terrified I was, I almost broke down crying. _Is that going to be my only memory of what happened? Will I forget everything else that happens each night?_ No. It was a silly thought. Still trembling, I try to move, this time it's not as painful, but I still felt that I was going to need a lot more rest before I was fully healed, so I closed my eyes, and slowly, found myself drifting of into a peaceful sleep, or so I thought.

 _"Jewel, you must learn how to control it,"_

 _"I stare at the man and nod my head. "ok" I close my eyes and concentrate on something._

 _"Jewel!" the man's voice sounded odd. I opened my eyes to see that he was soaking wet._

 _I giggle and the man lets out a laugh to._

 _But that moment did not last long. A frown appeared on his face._

 _"Jewel, run. Go back to your mother. And don't use your powers any more. Promise me"_

 _With a shaky nod, I run of, with not a single clue of what was going on._

I wake up, my heart pounding. Why was that man wet? And why was he telling me, or who I thought is me, to not use my power? And what is my power? Why did I have to run? What happened to that man? And how come I couldn't make out his face? All of these questions came rushing into my mind, but I pushed them aside. I realized I was feeling much better, and decided to try and get up. Surprisingly, I did. And without any pain at all. _Was I asleep that long?_ I shook my head. No. It's not possible. As I walk into Adams living room, surprisingly, he was there. He had brown hair, he was wearing a sweatshirt, jeans, and grey shoes. "Well, I'm glad to see your feeling better, but we need to talk."

 **Sorry this is so short guys! I hope you enjoy! Im looking forward to writing the next chapter**

* * *

[te1]


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Just wanted ya'll to know, that I'm more of a, I guess you could say, "free writer" and when I say that, I mean I just like to write stories, so as you saw in the first chapter, there weren't exactly paragraphs. So if it would be easier for you, then I could start doing paragraphs, so all you have to do is tell me. Now, COOONNNTIIINNNNUUUUEEEE!** **J**

Honestly, I wasn't as calm and "un-surprised" as I seemed. I had so many questions, but I knew I would have to be patient. When Betty "that's what I'm going to call her until she tells me her name." walked in, I was surprised. It hadn't been a full day since I found her, and she looked fully healed. The first thing that I said was, "Well, I'm glad to see you're feeling better, but we need to talk" Coming from me, saying stuff like that wasn't normal. What's weird was Betty instantly reached her hand out and said "Jewel. My name is Jewel." But I could've sworn I heard her mutter something like, "I think" But I just ignored it.

"Ahem. Well, sorry if what I said kind of… uh... 'Startled' you. As you know, I'm Adam. And if you don't mind, I would like to ask a few questions."

"Uh. Sure."

"Well, first of, what hurt you?"

"Well…" Jewel was starting to look more and more nervous.

"….." "I-is there something wrong?"

"I-I don't want to talk about it."

"Look, I saved you're life. Don't I at least deserve a few answers?

She let out a shaky breath. "Ok."

"So?"

"Honestly, all I remember is falling out of the sky a-"I cut her off.

"Wait. What?! You fell out of the sky. That's what you're telling me right now?!"

"I- yes…"

I took a shaky breath. "Ok. Sorry if I startled you. Can you continue?"

"O-ok. So like I said. All I remember is falling from the sky and my name."

I could tell she was keeping something from me, but I couldn't exactly blame her. "Ok. I guess it isn't worth asking you more questions,"

She just nods in response. "If you need anything, just ask me."

"Ok"

As I thought to myself about her falling from the sky, I didn't notice she left the room.

I sighed. It was about time I got in touch with some of my old friend's

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After that… peculiar conversation, I decided I needed some fresh air, and a wide open place to think. I wandered around some before finding the front door. I exited the house, barley noticing the place where I landed, was covered in plants, and that the blood was gone. I was in another world when I tripped and scraped my hands. I got up and looked down to see what had tripped me, and it was a little cat. It looked injured, considering the fact that I just tripped over it. Slowly and carefully I picked up the injured cat. As I was walking back, I was more careful this time, but I was also looking over the little kitten. It looked like a tuxedo cat, but it was hard to tell since he, (I decided it was a he) was covered in dirt and scratches. I decided I would keep him a secret, only because I didn't know if Adam would accept the fact that I brought a stray cat into his house. Now that I think about it, it was almost the same deal with him finding me. When I realized I made it to his house, I noticed that I was feeling weird. I decided it was just because I was stressed out. Before I walked back into his house, which was by the way, very big. It was made out of spruce wood and a sandstone roof. I hid the little cat under my shirt, hoping that it wouldn't wake up and start making a lot of noise. Thankfully, he didn't, and I made it safely back to "my room". I started looking around for something I could make a little cat-bed out of, but I couldn't. So instead I asked Adam if he had a spare blanket I could borrow and for some odd reason, he didn't ask why, which I found very peculiar, but yet I was also thankful. I quickly made a little bed for the kitten to rest on, and picked him up of my bed, and placed him on his own. After that, I went off to look for some supplies to clean him up with, but as I was looking, I passed by Adams room and heard him talking to something. **(Just so you know, there are no electronic devices in this story so imagine it as him talking to a... you know what? No spoiler alerts here. You will have to find out later)** this is what I heard:

"Look, I need your help! There are too many unanswered questions! Can you please just try to vist!"

I couldn't exactly make out the rest, but I heard everything go quite, and it seemed like he was satisfied. I heard footsteps coming closer to the door so I darted of, immediately going back to my task of finding the supplies I needed to help the kitten. But as I returned to my task, I I couldn't stop thinking about what Adam said, and how he was talking to that person, and who that person was. But eventually, I pushed all those thoughts away. I started thinking what I should call the kitten I found, and a name randomly popped up in my head, Olly. For some reason, thinking about that name hurt my head, but I decided it was nothing to worry about. After collecting all the supplies I needed, I headed back to my room, and started to clean up Olly as well as I could.

 **Again, I know, a short chapter, but I has to end it there, I wanted to have a small cliffhanger. Oh! And also, I need a few OCS. Boys and girls. Just give me a description on what your character will look like, and their name, I love to write about this, so I just hope that you guys love reading it. BBBIIIIIIIIII! ;) BIII! Wait… why won't this work? Ah here we g-…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So basically, when I upload/update something, I instantly start working on the next part to the story, so, yeah. Any way's, I want to thank NellisEllis for giving me the motivation to start writing myself. And for most of the chapters, I'm going to try and add a new ocd. Well, enough chit-chat, let's get to the actual story part of this.**

After hiding my scrying bowl, I sat down on my bed, slightly satisfied. I had to call up some of my "Special" friends. They would take a while to get here, but I assured them that I wouldn't have asked them unless it was important. I thought to myself, _I've lived in peace for so many years, and then "this" had to happen._ Honestly, my emotions were all jumbled up, so I didn't know what to think. I sighed, massaging my temples. If only I knew exactly what was going on. I shook my head. There was just so much for me to take in. I thought to myself, _Jewel's been very quiet. I should check on her._ And so I did. The sight that I saw shocked me slightly. She was sitting in the guest bedroom by the crafting table, with a slightly wet, and very scratched up tuxedo cat on her lap, while reading a book from my library. She was so absorbed in her book, that she didn't notice me enter the room. But the cat did. It got a scared look in its eyes and scooted closer towards Jewel.

"Jewel" I said in a very unsteady tone. Startled, she practically jumped three feet in the air.

"Why is there a- a Cat. In. My. House?" I tried to hide the fact that I was very annoyed, but failed terribly.

"I-uh." "Ifoundthiskitteninthewoodsinjuredandscaredandunconcciussoihadtotakehim backandcleanhimupandhe'sjustakittenandhecan'tsurviveinthewildalone" she blurted out so fast I couldn't understand a thing.

"Jewel. Can you please say that again?" she looked calmer now and this time, I could actually understand what she was saying.

"I found this kitten in the woods, injured and unconscious so I had to take him back and clean him up. I had to keep him because he's just a kitten and he can't survive in the wild by himself."

Seeing as though I had calmed down as well, I said that I was sorry for over reacting and that she could keep the kitten, which she insisted he be called Olly, and after that, I left the room, feeling stranger than ever.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After Adam left, I cuddled up with the little kitten. He seemed familiar to me somehow, but for once since I got here, I felt content. And I smiled as Olly started purring. Yep. I definitely didn't have to worry about anything today. Suddenly, I felt something. I put Olly down, which he wasn't happy about, and walked out, feeling compelled towards something. Not even thinking, I went outside. I walked for what seemed like seconds, but were actually hours. Finally, I the strange feeling went away, and I looked down to see a necklace, with something that looked like a nether star on it, and a weird looking sword, which seemed to be made out of flowing water. On instinct, I pushed my hand down on the tip, and almost instantly, it transformed into a bracelet. It wasn't much, just a metal band which I put on instantly, and then I put on the necklace. When I felt my neck, it felt, strange. Holding it out to look at it, but I didn't see anything. It was invisible. Surprised, I started to walk back. On the trip back, it still, only felt like seconds. By the time I got back, the sun was setting. I thought to myself, _was I really gone that long? Did Adam notice?_ Worried, I quickly went inside, and looked around. "Adam, I'm back!" When I heard my self say that, I recognized the sound of fear in my voice. Still, no response. Still worried, I went to check on Olly, but he wasn't there. Even more scared then before. I started walking back trembling. I felt myself hit something. I turned around, thinking it was Adam, but I was deceived. It was a huge black figure. It looked like a huge cloud of black smoke, but when I bumped into it, it felt like a man's body. Honestly, I don't remember everything that happened. I just remember taking of my bracelet and stretching it out, and then screaming at the top of my lungs. Everything blurry after that. After that stopped and my vision cleared, I fell to the ground, next to the body of smoke and fainted. But my last thought was, _He isn't dead. And I will save Adam and Olly._

 **I know, again, a short chapter, but there are going to be quite a few chapters in this book, so don't be disappointed.** **J** **Don't forget to tell me if you want to be featured in here. Just tell me what you want them to look like, their name, personality, what they are, and if their bad or good. BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! oh and sorry about the last part where the writting goes inward. i honestly don't know why or how it does that or how to fix it.**


	4. Little Info Note

**Heyyyy peeeeeeeeppps! Hope your enjoying the story so far, and I hope you are, considering this is my first story on here. Well, this is just a little note, if you want me to continue writing, I need some ocd. I won't be able to write any other chapters without them. Well, if you have any friend's that you think would be interested in this book, I'd be more then happy if you tell them, because honestly, I just want to know that people are enjoying this book. Well, I'll be posting the next chapter once I get some ocd reviews. Thanks, and BBBBBBUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! luv ya guys, and thanks for the support, it really does mean a** lot **to me.**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up in chains, and seemed to be in some sort of, prison. _Jewel, what have you got yourself into now?_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Barley conscious, I opened my eyes slightly, just to see I was being dragged by a… a…. I don't know what to call it. It was nothing like a Mob. It looked like a…a… human?! What was that thing going to do now? Fading from conscious again, my last thought was, _is there anyone that can save Adam and Olly?_ All I wanted was for them to be safe. I don't care if I died. Well, I kinda did care. The next time I woke up, I was in a cell, and I was covered in chains. I looked down and saw that I still had my bracelet on. Smiling slightly, knowing that I could at least defend myself, I tried to reach up to see if my necklace was still there. Unfortunately, I couldn't reach, so I didn't know. I sighed. I might as well get some rest. I awoke to someone shaking me, it was a boy. He had black hair, pale skin, blood red eyes, and was wearing a black and red hoodie. Afraid that it was a person like the one who dragged me here, I scooted back. I hooked my bracelet onto a chain and pulled on it, making it turn back into a sword. Grasping onto it, I told him to get back.

He sighed. I searched his face for any emotions, but none shown.

"Wh- who are you? And why are you here? And how did you get here?"

I could swear I heard him murmur something like, "I should be asking you that", but he answered any ways.

"My name is Drake, and I can't answer those last two" "What's your name and how did _you_ get here?"

"My name's Jewel, and-"I didn't notice how scared I was until I started crying, and blurting out my whole story. When I was finished, I looked up at Drake, and again, he showed no emotion.

"Come on, we need to get outa here before- _he_ , comes out." I just nodded. I had to get out of here somehow, and maybe on the way I would see Adam and Olly, and maybe I could save them.

"How do we get out then?" he only winced

"So you don't know a way out?" I was trying to keep my cool, but I knew I wasn't hiding my emotions.

"Oh, and if you came her to help get me out, then don't I need to be able to walk?"

Honestly, I was starting to get frustrated, but thankfully, he got me out of those chains. I stretched. I was sitting there thinking, when I finally came up with a very stupid idea and it had a 2% chance of working, but it was our only hope. So here's my idea.

"Okay, Drake, I have a terrible idea, but it might work. You got a weapon right?"

"Yup. Why?"

"I have the worst idea ever"

"…."

"Okay, we just walk out through the hall, and if anyone, or anything bad comes, we have our weapons."

"Okay"

"Les go!"

I kept looking into every cell, but I didn't see Adam. But I did see a guard. She had brown hair with green highlight's, purple t shirt, a black jacket, white pants, neon green sneaker's, bracelets, a pair of headphones, a purple head band, ( which I found very awkward since she already has headphones on) a neck less similar to mine, and wings that looked similar to the ender dragons wings. Drake wasn't paying attention so I had to hold him back.

"Shh" "should we try and sneak around her?"

"She looks… weird."

"Ahem" I said a little louder then I meant to. She turned around and looked at me with white eyes. Startled, I backed up and tripped again.

"Ugh." Drake helps me get up and he pulls out his weapon, a- scythe? I shake my head slightly. As long as he's good with it. I pull on my bracelet and my water sword forms.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I didn't notice that I fell asleep. But when I woke up, I saw a person in front of my cell. And then I saw Jewel and a boy. I tried to cry out to them, but my voice didn't work. So all I could do was watch as Jewel pulled on one of her bracelets, and then it transforming into a sword. I watched the both of them get in a battle stance and readied their weapon's.

 **Short again, I know. But I hope all of ya like it. And don't forget, if you have an idea for a character or ocd, just post it in this review or pm me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I know that ya'll are used to Adam starting of the story, but this time, Jewel does, just to inform you. Any ways, COOONNNTTTIIINNNUUUUUU!**

The dragon girl got the first hit in. She teleported a purple sword in and slammed into me, pushing me backwards. Shaking it off, I charged at her. As I pushed her back, I wasn't afraid to do any damage, but suddenly, I saw her eyes flicker, completely white, to a vibrant purple. She stopped fighting, which I used as an advantage. I bonked her on the head with the bottom of my sword, making her slow down some. Standing back, clutching my shoulder were she hit me, Drake then took his turn. I tried to tell him not to hurt her to bad, but he didn't listen. He kept on pushing forward, and when she was weak enough for Drake to slice her up, I darted in front of him and quickly told him just to knock her out, but I didn't of time to get out of the way, as I felt a piercing pain in my back. Stumbling back as the girl yanked out her sword, Drake continued fighting her. Falling to the ground, I heard someone cry out. Adam?! My vision started to go blurry, clenching my stomach. She pushed her sword all the way through. As I was sure I was about to faint from pain, I slowly looked to my left, to see Adam had a fiery look in his eyes. He had broken free from the chains. Blinking slowly, I looked at all of my surrounding's, sure that it would be the last thing I saw before I died. Drake had knocked the girl out. Good. Adam was prying open the bars to his cell, and then rushed over to me. My vision fading, I looked up to see tears in Adam's eyes. The last thing I heard was him screaming: _Why?! Why are the gods so cruel!?_ And then I blacked out, taking one last breath.

 **NUUUU! Jewel died! Wait. It says the author has something planned. OH! This is exiting!**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I don't remember much, but I do remember seeing Jewel get stabbed by the person who was guarding me. I grew very, very fond of her, (Jewel of course) and then I got filled with anger. I don't know how I got out of that cell, but then I was sitting by her sobbing. Still filled with anger I screamed to the skies. _Why were the gods so cruel?_ I remember seeing her look up at me, and then close her eyes. I leaned against her heart, sadder then before, hearing no heartbeat. I had a massive melt down. I shook her, slapped her, and screamed her name as loud as I could, but she didn't open her eyes. I was NOT going to leave her side. No matter what that Drake guy said. I cried for what seemed like hours. (And really was hours) I rested her head on my knee and felt something on her neck. Reaching my hand out to see what it was, I couldn't see anything. But still, I reached my hand out and felt something on her neck. Carefully, I took it off. Once it was off her neck, I could see the whole thing. It was a strand of spider string, very thick, and something shaped like a nether star, but it wasn't exactly one. I decided I would keep it with me at all times. Finally, I closed my eyes and asked one of my friends to lend me some of their power. They didn't respond. I was on my own again. I forgot what it was like to have a partner. I picked her up, ignoring Drake, I ran off. Nothing would get in my way. I didn't notice that her cuts were healing. But once I found a way out I did. I had hope. I pressed her chest up against my ear once I was outside, but I heard no heartbeat. Tears filling my eyes again, I eventually found my way back home, just to notice my friends had finally made it.

 **Again, i know, y'all are mad at me for making it so short again, but i NEED at least 3 more ocd's**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just to clear this up, Adam is not the skydoesminecraft Adam, he's an ocd.**

My friends Nell, Sean, Genies, Rick, and Tut, had made it. Nell has brunette hair, chocolate brown eyes, pale skin, black glasses, and two low pigtails on the back of her head. She usually wears a pink tee, and black pants, socks and shoes. She's a nice, slightly crazy person, and her weapon is a bow, which Tut enchanted for her. Tut has black hair, that covers one of his turquoise blue eyes, tan skin, he usually wears a Neon tee, jeans, and black sneakers. He's sweet, funny, daring, courageous, loyal, and he loves music and art. He summons in magic tools, or just uses magic spells to fight people. Genies has long blonde hair, brown skin, orange eye's, and she usually wears a white shirt with a black leather jacket over it, black shorts, and white shoes. She's kinda bossy, loyal, hardworking, smart, and silly at times. She uses daggers or swords for a weapon, and she can transform into animals. She prefers to change into cats a lot though. Sean has blonde hair that he says "naturally" spikes up at the top, slightly tan skin, greenish blue eyes, and an elfish smile. He usually wears a green tee, black shorts, and white sneakers. He's a silly, funny, childish, sweet, and courageous. He fights with a "mechanical" sword. And lastly, Rick. He has light brown hair, white eyes because he's blind, and brown skin. He usually wears all white. He's an easy going laid back type of guy, but he can be really silly, what's weird is the only thing he's serious about is fighting. And he doesn't do anything. He just summons mobs and force them to fight his fights. The first person who spoke up was Tut.

"Is she ok? Is she the one you talked about?" all I could do was nod. My eyes were probably still red from crying, and I couldn't help but silently start crying again. I laid her down and looked away. Nell walked forward and put her hand on my shoulder.

"You can tell us what wrong. We're all here for you." Taking a deep breath, I sat down next to Jewels body, and slowly told the story of what happened. I didn't notice I was crying the whole way through until I looked down to see jewels shirt slightly wet. I looked up at Tut hopefully, and he seemed to be thinking.

"Well, I could bring her back if with the help of Rick, But is that really what would be best?" I could tell he wanted to bring her back, but I didn't know why.

"I can see it in your eyes that you _want_ to bring her back." Sean teased. "Does little Tut gotta cwush?" Tuts face redden, but he didn't respond to Sean's little comment.

"Rick, are you willing to help?"

"…."

"Rick!" he jumped

"Hmm? Oh yeah sure." All I could do was stare at him. Jewel had _died_ and he fell asleep!? It was quite for a while. I spoke up to break the silence.

"Well, um. What do you need to heal her tut?"

"Umm… something connected to her, some gold, an apple, and a spirt." Hesitantly, I took of the necklace that Jewel was wearing. It instantly became visible.

"Here."

"How is that connected to her?" I figured he would ask that question.

"She was wearing it when she died."

"Oh." Everyone went silent after that. Then finally, Genies spoke up.

"Well, we should get to work then. I'll stand guard just to make sure nothing else attacks." I hadn't even noticed it was night.

"Tut, will you and Rick need any help? I could carry her." He just shook his head. I followed his eyes and saw that he was examining Jewel.

"How did she die?"

"She was stabbed."

"But there's no cut."

I shook my head.

"Look, the sword she was stabbed with must be something like it kills you then heals the cuts I don't know. Just heal her." I noticed how desperate I sounded, and decided I would see if Olly hid, and he wasn't captured.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I awoke in a black abyss. I knew I was dead, but where was I? I drifted around some and then felt something on my neck. It felt like my neckless was being pulled off. What? I felt my neck and it was gone. Am I still connected to the mortal world somehow? But I was dead. I knew that for sure. I finally noticed that I wasn't alone. There were other spirts around me. I shivered. I have to be dead. I _felt_ dead. But I couldn't accept it. I started to feel compelled toward something, just like I had when I found that neckless and sword. I followed it. It felt important. I noticed that it wasn't just me "following it." I stopped. Well, I tried to stop to be more accurate. It was like I was being pushed. I knew I couldn't fight it so I just let it push me. When it finally stopped, I looked up to see something like a window. A window back to the mortal world. I looked around. There were two boys, and my body. One of them was concentrating and, while the other one rested my body on a bed in what looked like Adam's house. Hope spread throughout my body. I could go back! I drifted forward. The other spirts seemed to be staring at me. I just ignored it. I reached out and touched the "window" to the mortal world. I pushed my hand through. Instantly, without thinking, I jumped through.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I was walking back and forth in front of the room where Tut and Rick were doing the spell. I couldn't sleep, nor think straight. I decided I would take the next night shift. I peeked my head out, and what I saw shocked me. Sean and Genies were kissing! They were so different I never thought either of them would even be friends, but I guess opposites attract. After waiting a few minutes in my room, I heard the front door open and close, so I went out to talk with Genies. She was sitting down on the grass of my lawn, sword and dagger's at her side. I walked up to her and sat down.

"Uh, Genies?"

"Yeah?"

"It's my shift." I lied.

"Okay." I was surprised she let it slide. She got up and walked away, but turned around right when she was at the door and threw me a sword.

"Ya might need this!" she called over her shoulder. It looked like one of her old swords, but it would have to do. Sighing, I finally cleared my thoughts. I started thinking about Olly. He was hiding under Jewels bed. He looked so scared, I felt guilty again just leaving him alone there and not thinking about him. I looked up at the sky. The moon was in directly above me. It seemed that there were more stars out tonight. I sighed again. It was all m Sighing, I finally cleared my thoughts. I started thinking about Olly. He was hiding under Jewels bed. He looked so scared, I felt guilty again just leaving him alone there and not thinking about him. I looked up at the sky. The moon was in directly above me. It seemed that there were more stars out tonight. I sighed again. It was all my fault. If I had been prepared I could've fought that thing. Jewel wouldn't have been dead. My thoughts were interrupted by Nell. She sat down next to me, and when she sat down, her hand landed on top of mine. I pretended not to notice. For a while, we just sat there in silence, then she spoke up.

"What was Jewel like?" I didn't respond. I couldn't respond. Thinking about her was painful enough. I just stared at Nell, and she stared back at me. Finally, the sun started to rise. She got up and dusted herself of.

"Well, we better check on Tut and Rick now." I didn't know whether to be happy or mad at her for not saying "We should check on Jewel now." But I had enough on my mind. I got up and picked up Genies sword, and walked inside.

 **I hope you guy's enjoyed this! It's a little longer than the other ones, but hey, you guys need longer chapter's, so I'm gonna try harder to do that.**


	8. Chapter 8

Tut had collapsed when we walked in. Nell rushed over to him, while I slowly walked towards Jewel. She did look a bit more, alive. But something was different. I ignored it. As long as Jewel was alive, I didn't care. I bent down and put my head against her heart. I heard a faint beating. They did it! Jewel was back! I was practically crying with joy when Sean and Genies walked in. I ran up to Rick first and squeezed him as hard as I could, then I went up to Tut, and did the same. Even though he hadn't woke up yet. It must have really took a lot of magic and energy to bring someone back to life. Finally Rick spoke up.

"Tut said she would need a lot of rest. Let's leave her alone and find a bed for Tut."

"Can I um… I want to be here when she wakes up." I replied. Then of course, Sean had to make a smart remark.

"Ohhh! Seems like Jewel's popularity is rising! Now to people have cwushes on hwer!" I had enough.

"Well then Sean. If you don't like it when people have crushes or are in love, then why are you dating Genies?!" Sean was speechless, and Genies looked like she was about to blow her top. Everyone else was in shock. Then, Genies rushed of. Then Sean yelled after her.

"Gen!" and he rushed after her. No one talked for a while, until Tut woke up.

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah." Relief covered Tuts face.

"Good. Well, I should really get some rest to."

"Yeah. You can rest in my room."

"You sure Adam?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Nell and Rick were quiet. All I did was sit there by Jewel's side. Getting the idea, Nell motioned to the others to go outside. Of course, they had to tell Rick. Once they left, I started talking to her, even though it was most likely she wouldn't hear me.

"Jewel, when I saw you stabbed, something overcame me. I didn't know what it was, but I _let_ it take over me. I had to try and save you. Because-because I love you Jewel. I know I haven't known you for long, but when I met you…" my voice cracked. I stopped to steady my voice. Taking a deep breath, I continued.

"When I met you, you were so kind. Everything about you was, perfect. I would do anything if it meant you would be safe." I could've sworn a saw a slight smile on her face. Grabbing her hand, I heard footsteps getting farther and farther away. I quickly turned around to see who was there, but they already left. After they left, I just sat there, clutching Jewels hand. After 30 minutes or so, the air started to feel weird, and then a black cloud of smoke formed. I didn't have a chance to give back Genies sword, so it was propped up against the wall. I grabbed it and stood defensively in front of Jewel. He would NOT take her away again. Then something strange started to happen. The smoke started to disappear, and a figure came out of it. It was that guy, Drake. If he thought that he could take Jewel, and if he thought I was the bad guy, he was gonna get a beating. I stared right at him, not showing any sign of emotion, except anger.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I was in the mortal world again, but I was asleep. I could hear someone talking, but I could only make out one word, love. That made me smile. I started to drift of further into my sleep, and found myself floating. I was watching that smoky figure battling against 3 other people. I couldn't make out all their figures, but they all seemed familiar. They seemed to be talking, but again, I couldn't make out what they were saying. I started to try and make out a few details. But the only thing I could see was a neckless almost identical to mine. Part of the background was black, while the other side was white. It seemed like the walls were fighting. I know, that sounds silly, but it truly did look like that, and then, I noticed a little girl, who was in-between the colors. (Technically they aren't colors but whatever.) I didn't completely understand what that meant, but I didn't have time to think because I was awoken by a body slamming into me. My eyes burst open and I jumped up pulling on my bracelet and turning it into a sword, then I charged at the body that slammed into me, knocked their weapon out of their hand and pinned them done with my sword against their throat, all under 3 seconds. After examining the person closer, I realized it was Drake. I lowered my sword and put my hand out to help him up. There was a small cut on his neck. Jeez, I didn't know water could be so sharp. Looking around, I saw his scythe on the ground, and Adam staring in shock at me. I walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek, and then gave him a big squeeze. He was speechless. I walked over to Drake still holding my sword. He hadn't retrieved his scythe yet which was a surprise.

"And what was that about?" I added a bit of disappointment to my voice, just because it felt like the right thing to do.

"…." They were both silent.

"Adam, do you know where Olly is? Did he get captured to?" it took him a while to respond.

"Y-yeah. He's under y-you're bed. A-and no." I smiled. I found it funny Adam was acting like this.

"Thanks. And I assume you already know Drake, so try not to fight anymore." I avoided Drake's gaze, and walked off. But instead of going to Olly, I went to his bathroom for a second to wash my face, and then I walked off again to find the two boys who brought me back. One of them was sitting on the couch, and his face looked like he was crying, so I approached him carefully. He didn't seem to notice. I sat down next to him and pecked him on the check, as a thank you, and because it felt right. He looked at me surprised.

"I'm Jewel. Thank you for bringing me back." I smiled at him thankfully. His eyes looked as wide as saucers, and his mouth was hanging down so far it looked like he had unhinged his jaw like a snake. I couldn't help but laugh. He closed his mouth and his eyes went back to a normal size.

"Well Mr. Snake, nice to be at you're acquaintance." I saw a faint smile on his lipsssss. (I'm a genius aren't I?)

"How did you know my name?" was his reply. I smiled. Then he told me his real name

"Tut, my names Tut."

"TRAITOR! YOU HAVE LIED TO MEEE!" we both broke down laughing. I had propped up my sword against the side of the other couch. Once we calmed ourselves down, he must have saw it out of the corner of his eye. I didn't bother to turn it back, so I just left it there.

"What's that?"

"It's just a- my. My sword. "He looked at me quizzically.

"It's a long swordy, I'll tell you later." I made a serious face at him and he busted out laughing again. I got up and walked over to my sword and picked it up. I walked back over to Tut and sat shoulder to shoulder to him, and showed him how it turned into a bracelet, and then back to a sword. When I was done, I looked up at him and we stared at each other. I blushed and looked away, so did he. Eventually, I heard a door open and close. I got up said bye, and went to my room. I looked under my bed to see Olly was there. He ran out and jumped on top of me and started purring. Laughing, I rubbed behind his ears and he flipped over. His purring was so loud, a boy came up to me and started talking before the door even opened.

"Hey is that you Sea-"I interrupted him.

"No. This is the girl you saved, and that 'motor' was Olly." His eyes were white, so I figured he might be blind. I walked up to him and hugged him.

"Thank you so much." He smiled slightly. I could tell he was kinda laid back.

"No problem. It was my pleasure."

"Hey, is there anyone else here other than Adam, Tut, and Drake?"

"Yeah. Sean, Gen- wait. Who's Drake?" I looked at him confused. He was there when I woke up.

"Wait, you don't know him? He was here when I woke up."

"Really? Do you know him?"

"Yeah I met him when I was-"I stopped myself. I wasn't ready to talk about it yet. I looked away.

"I'm sorry. It's just, I'm not ready to talk about it yet. Adam knows. Just ask him." He just nods

"Hey, you never told me your name. As you might already know, I'm Jewel."

"I'm Rick."

"Well, nice to meet you Rick. Oh, Olly, don't forget to say hi to Rick." He stopped purring and meowed, then cuddled up against me again. I laughed. He jumped of my lap and jumped up onto Rick's shirt, using his claws as hooks and hanging onto him. A giggle escaped from me.

"He's usually very shy. Even Adam can't get close to him or he'll run away." Rick smiled and pulled Olly of his shirt and pet him. I wanted to go see who this Sean and other person was, so I said goodbye and told him not to let Olly outside, and also told Rick to be careful of where his cuts were. I didn't notice how long I slept, and how long I talked to Rick and Tut. The sun was setting. I went outside. I overheard Tut and Adam talking about night shifts because I forgot my sword in the living room, but it wasn't there so I checked my bedroom and heard them in there. I looked down and my bracelet was on. That's weird. Again, I ignored it and went outside for the first shift. The moon was just rising. I was content again. I just hoped that nothing else bad would happen while I was here. I was thinking about how my cut healed so quickly when Tut came out.

"Hey! What are you doing here?! It's not even your shift and you need to rest!" I thought back and if he brought me back, then it would've taken a lot out of him.

"Well, as you can see, I believe I'm completely healed, and also, I'm not the one who brought a person back to life. As I would guess, that took a lot out of ya." Again, I made someone speechless I smiled and laughed, finally, he spoke.

"B-but how d-did you know that?" I told him what I saw when I was, um. Lead is what I'm going to call it, for life and death.

"Anyways, that's not important. You need rest. Let me take the first shift, I need fresh air anyways."

"Fine." Honestly, he didn't seem mad. But I needed to clear my mind and focus on my task. It was good to be outside. I decided I might put up some fences, just in case, so I snuck inside, got the tools I needed, and got to work. Right after I finished installing the gates, I heard a horse. What would a horse be doing out here? It neighed again and it sounded desperate, so I had to see what was wrong. It was an adult horse. It looked like it sprained its hoof. How many injured animals are there? I helped it anyways. Since I had the fence built, I decided she wouldn't do any harm, just as long as she didn't find a way inside. I hadn't noticed that my shift was almost over. I quickly hid her, and went inside.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed! It's a longer chapter, and not a lot of action, but something had to happen.**

 **Thanks for reading! And I hope y'all are looking forward to the next chapter! BIIIII ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Don't forget to check out xXDAGRIMREAPERXx and NellisEllis. We're going to be doing some crossovers .xXDAGRIMREAPERXx has already posted a chapter linked to mine. Anyways, onto the story! And I'm not feeling awesome so I'm not going to bother changing anything. Anyways, back to the story.**

I was sitting on the couch with my notebook. I had changed clothes. I was wearing a dark blue shirt, jeans, and dark green sneakers, which matched my eyes. That's when it came to me. That's what was different. Her eyes. I hadn't really paid attention to the color of her eyes. They were a vibrant mix of lime green and purple, now they were, plainer. They were more dull, while Jewel looked, well, not dull. I shook the thought out of my head. I would ask her about it later. I started writing. I hadn't noticed the time, until Jewel rushed in and ran to her room. I went outside with Tut, to see if anything was wrong. I noticed that there were fences set up. I didn't now Jewel knew how to build. I looked around, and it seemed that Tut didn't not anything, or anyone. I heard a faint sound of movement. I reached down to grab my sword but I had forgotten it inside. I cursed under my breath. I looked around for a weapon but found nothing, other then some spare planks of wood. I grabbed a piece and inched toward Tut, he didn't notice me, so I had to nudge him.

"Tut!" I whisper shouted. He jumped

"What?"

"There's someone, or something here." I herd a rustling sound again, but this time it was closer. I told Tut to be careful and try not to get in any trouble, and then I ran inside to check on Jewel. I rushed over to her bedroom to see her passed out, with Olly on her. Now I didn't want to get creepy, so I just stood guard outside. But still, I was in a rush, so I had dropped the plank of wood and I didn't get my sword. I know, pretty idiotic right? I heard Olly meow and jump of the bed. I opened the door a crack and looked through, just to see something duck their head. I didn't make them out completely. Now I had to go into her bedroom to watch her. I looked at her lying in her bed. Only her head shown, and what was weird, is that her usually tan skin, seemed to be changing color while she slept, and I saw a hint of pain on her face. Her skin was Gay and black swirls on one side, while the other side of her face was white. I was still looking at her when her hand reached up to her neck while she was asleep. She grasped onto it and I swear I saw a tear on her face. I forgot all about my job, and sat down next to her, wishing I could kiss her, but I didn't. I drifted off into my thoughts until I heard a loud sound and whispering voices. I spun around to see hat the window was open. Not knowing what to do, I scanned he room for anything that I could use as a weapon, but I didn't see anything. I froze Something wasn't right. I didn't have a chance to think because I felt myself get bonked on the head, and then I fainted.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

When I woke up, I wasn't in my bedroom. I wasn't in that same prison, I was in a castle. I sat up. I felt my neck to see if my necklace was still there. Thankfully, it was. I felt my wrist to see that my bracelet was still there. I had no idea where I was. I felt a tear role down my cheek. I looked down to see I had my clothes on, and thankfully not pajamas. If I would have to fight, I would have to practice. I wanted to make sure that I would be prepared, so I locked the door and built a dummy.(at least I think I locked it) I pulled on my bracelet and my sword formed. But this time, it looked darker. I payed no attention to it and fought.. I heard footsteps. I waited a few seconds and continued fighting, just so that whoever that was had a chance to come in. I was practicing a move perfect for this. When I could tell they were close, I spun around, slid down, knocked them of their feet, and pushed them up against the wall, with my sword at their throat. I examined them before asking any questions. It was a boy with pale skin, angelic wings, or some reason no shirt, and worn out jeans. I was panting from practicing so much, so i had to catch my breath

"Who are you and what am I doing here?" suddenly I felt weak, and I dropped my sword. My vision started to go blurry and I felt like something was trying to control me. I fought against it, but it only made me weaker. I slowly started to sink to the ground. I started to hear voices in my head. Some told me to fight it, while another voice continued to tell me to give in. I was shaking, I thought back to all that had happened. No. I'm stronger then this. I closed my eyes and forced myself to only hear silence. I stopped shaking. I poured all my energy into fighting whatever that was of. I slowly won against that thing. Sighing in relief, I layed there for a second. I opened my eyes. Everything was still blurry, and that guy was leaning over me. On instinct, I punched them in the face. Instantly, he backed up.

"What was that for?" I had gotten up while he was talking.

"For capturing me." I growled. I knew I wouldn't be able to fight him. I didn't have enough energy, but I grabbed my sword anyways. I couldn't even walk.

"No… I- we-," I used my sword like cane to help me walk to him.

"I'll ask again. Who are you and why am I here?"

"I'm Jounetsu. This is Drake Raze home." I dropped my sword.

"Drake?"

"You know him?"

"Yes" I was starting to have trouble actually speaking. I didn't know whether to be mad at him for capturing me, or to be surprised and happy because he was worried about me.

"From where?"

"When I was captured." I dared not to say anything about me dying. Suddenly, memories of the dream I had last night came rushing back. I fell to the ground again, and fainted. I was in that room again, but this time, I was the girl and she looked exactly like me this time. I could understand what they were saying, but yet I couldn't . Its hard to explain. It seemed that the girl was being pulled back and forth, between good and evil. I could feel the pain she was in. How it was driving her to madness. Right when it seemed like we both were dying from it, everything stopped. We both felt all of the pain disappear. She sat there for a few moments, then got up. She walked toward the man that was on the left, and then she bowed down. She did the same to the other two, then walked to the edge and sat down, crying. Then, a strong gust of wind blew her off. I finally understood. I woke up to see someone that looked like Drake.

"Well its good to see you awake." I didn't respond. I just stared at him in awe.

 **The cliffhangers dough! Hope y"all enjoyed! Sorry for not posting it earlier, I've jut been busy. Sorry its so short**.


	10. Chapter 10

Y'all are just gonna have to check out xXDAGRIMREAPERXx's book out 'cause I'm to lazy to write it myself. XD just kiddin, but still, check him out to see his version of the story.

I don't know how long i was asleep, but when i woke up, Jewel was gone. I didn't know what to do with myself. I failed at protecting her. The one i loved. I talked to Tut a bit, and he confessed that he liked her to. I was so confused! what was i going to do!? I told everybody that she was gone, and we formed a search party. Rick, Nell, and Sean were out now looking for her. I decided i needed a to talk with Drake, but i searched the whole entire house but he wasn't there. I felt like i was worthless. I wasn't able to fight so Jewel got captured. Twice! I felt terrible. I had so many questions! does Jewel like Tut? Where did Drake go? Where did Jewel go? Is she hurt? Is she dead? I cried for hours ever since i woke up. I felt like committing suicide! But if Jewel was still alive, i couldn't let her down.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

When i woke up, i saw i gut wearing a mask, but he looked a lot like Drake.  
"Welcome back to reality Jewel." he poked me on the nose. I closed my mouth. I was staring at him in awe.  
"Why did you bring me here?"  
"I cannot answer that, although i can tell you that Jounetsu isn't the only one here. Would you like to meet them?" all i could do was nod, and follow Drake. I met a girl named Blazette, two guys named Nikushimi and Kashikoi, who said they were drakes brother. The guy named Kashikoi asked Drake to take of his mask, I was surprised. He looked so different, he laughed.  
"The Drake you saw was me before i came the lord of darkness." He then went off to take a nap. I went back to my room and sat there, examining my sword. The dream i had... when i found this sword... Finally, it came to me. I had the craziest idea ever, but i thought it might work. I concentrated on one spot on the wall, and imagined it as water. Instantly, it changed, but the water stayed in place. t seemed to be big enough for me to squeeze through, so i went through it. When i came out, it turned back to a normal wall, and i wasn't wet. Strange. I walked around a bit, and then i staggered. Ugh again? This time i was prepared. I sat down and watched the flahsback. This time, i didn't pass out. What was that about? I instantly forgot it. I just sat there. Seriously? I shook my head and got up. I walked around until i saw a creek. I ran my hand through it. It felt good. Slowly, i lowered myself into the water. My clothes didn't even get wet. I dived down and held my breath. Right when i couldn't hold it anymore, i tried to swim back up to the top, but before i reached it, i took a breath in, but i didn't breath in water. Shocked, i sank back down to the bottom of the creek. I looked around to see some small fish, swimming around. When i decided i had enough, i swam back to the top, and got out, not wet at all. I was so confused, yet i wasn't. I went back in, transforming the wall into water again. Maybe i have more powers. That might be why i heal so fast. it was becoming late, so i decided to get some rest. I would figure everything out later. Right when my head hit the pillow, i fell asleep. I awoke to the noise of a door opening and closing. I got up and went to see what it was, still drowsy. I walked into the training room to see Drake.  
"Drake? What cha doin'?"  
"Practicing." I noticed that his sword changed color. It turned to a bright blue. Was that because of me? i ignored it and talked to Drake.  
"Ok then... I'm going back to bed. You should to."  
"Why? Do you like me or something?" I froze. Honestly i didn't know how i felt about Drake. I noticed i was blushing. When i started talking my voice shook. I don't love him or anything, so why am i acting like this?  
"N-no! O-of c-course n-not!"  
"I was kidding. Plus, someone already likes you anyways." he laughed. Hold up now. What's he talking 'bout? Tut? he seemed to act strange when i was around him. I walked toward him with my arms crossed.  
"Wait... Who already likes me?"  
"Oh, i think you know. He was the first person you met when you fell from the Aether." When he said that my head started hurting, but i ignored it.  
"Wait... Aether?"  
"I meant from the sky! Yeah the sky!" i could tell he was hiding something, but i played dumb.  
"OK... wait, do you mean Adam?"  
"...Yes" My yes went wide. I felt myself blushing. What? I started feeling weird. I felt blood come out of my nose, and then i fainted. I woke up the next day feeling like i should remember something, but i couldn't. My vision was blurry, witch i found strange. I summoned in some water and examined myself. Woah woah woah... My eyes looked almost completely white! my vision started to clear, but my eyes didn't change. I lost concentration and the water fell to the ground. What the heck was going on?! I got up and decided i needed t get my mind of things, so i went to the training room. I pulled on my bracelet and my sword formed. It looked, different though. It seemed to be multicolored now, but i couldn't make out all of the colors. I sighed. I came here to take my mind of things, so i started practicing, but i couldn't my mind of things.  
"GAHH!" I screamed. It was just to much to take. I put all my anger into practicing and sliced up each and every dummy. Breathing hard, i saw Jounetsu walk in.  
"Whats wrong?" i could barley talk, so i waited a few minutes to respond.  
"Practicing." I then walked off. I returned to my room to hear that he was following me. I quickly turned the wall into water and walked through, it turned back to stone right away. I ran until i reached the creek. I then started to cry. What was i going to do? I closed my eyes. When i opened them, i looked into the creek to see the shadow of a tree darker then others. I turned around, but nothing looked different. I must be hallucinating. I then dove into the creek and sank to the bottom once again. i was still crying, but if anyone came along they wouldn't be able to tell. I slowly started to calm down. I noticed that everything here was calm, and that i wasn't thinking about anything else. I smiled. It felt good to not have to worry. For a while i forgot what it felt like, just like pretty much everything else in my life. I swam up and climbed out, feeling way better then before, to hear fighting. God what now? i went off anyways to investigate. I saw a guy with combat armor, white hair, and black eyes. When i looked at them i started to feel weird, so i decided it would better to not focus on them. He was fighting a creeper, an enderman, and a skeleton. And he seemed to be losing, so i pulled on my bracelet and grasped onto my sword, and snuck up on the skeleton. I stabbed him in the head and my sword cut right threw. I saw a rock big enough to hide behind, so i darted over to it and ducked down. I could hear the creeper hissing near by, so i snuck up and stabbed it. All that was left was the enderman, and it seemed that he didn't notice that i killed his "friends". I hid behind the rock again and i waited a few seconds, then i jumped on top and tackled him from behind, he fell over and he seemed to be in to much shock to teleport away, so i stabbed him in the heart, and then i saw two green balls roll out from underneath him. I bent down to pick them up and walked up to that guy. He had a few arrows stuck inside his armor, but otherwise, he looked fine. A few bruises here and there, but still. He was sitting down and catching his breath, so i helped him up.  
"Hey, my names Jewel."  
"Flint. And how did you do that?" I blew some of my hair out of my face.  
"With a sword. Nice to meet ya." i saw a faint smile on his lips.  
"Come on, i'll show you where I'm staying." on the way back i stumbled a few times. God was i gonna have to go through one of those flashbacks again? When we got back, turned out i did. And it wasn't pretty.  
Well then, that was interesting. Don't forget to check xXDAGRIMREAPERXx out, and please tell us in the reviews if you like it, and if you understand it. Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

**Im sooooo sorry for not updating sooner! i've just been so busy!**

My thought were interrupted by a knocking on the door. I honestly was in a state of such sorrow that i couldn't think straight, so every thing i said, wasn't me. I got up and went to the door.

"Hello?Who are you?"

"I'm the guy who will make your day, if you follow me." Now kids, never follow strangers if they say that. Even if they have candy. But still of course, just had to follow him.

"Ok. I need some cheering up anyways."

"I'm going out for a little guys!" i then followed that guy. I just noticed that he looked like that Drake guy. He stopped every now and then. I had a thought, _Its not usual for me to leave for no reason. My friends might follow me._ I pushed the thought away, and eventually, we reached a castle. _Jesus christ this dude's rich!_ He opened the doors and we went inside. He kept walking till we reached a door.

"Stay at the door." i did. He knocked and a girls voice responded.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Jewel?! She opened the door. I was right. We both froze. I felt my legs go weak, and i fell to the ground, and i saw Jewel do the same, and then i fainted.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

When i got back to my room with Flint, i sat on the bed. My headache had only gotten worse.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. I'm used to it."

"Whats 'it'?" i sighed.

"Its nothing you should worry about. I'm just kinda tired." I looked away and closed my eyes. What i saw was terrifying. The smoke figure was sitting on a throne, and bodies, not just of humans, but all sorts of other creatures, were scattered everywhere. I saw myself standing by the smoke figure, bowing down. I looked up, and my face was completely black. As i looked around more, i saw 3 injured men. Sitting down, besides the figure. They were covered in blood. And one of them was looking at. well not the me that was watching this, but the me in front of the figure. I then noticed something terrible. I saw Tut and Adam, the only other people that seemed to be alive there, and they were fighting _each other._ Was that my fault? The vision slowly faded away, and Flint was in front of me, with a concerned look on his face.

"Doesn't look like your all right." I looked up at him. i sighed. Can't hide forever. So i told him everything. When i was done, i heard someone knock on the door.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" I opened the door to see Adam. _How?_ i didn't have time to think anything else because then, i fainted. When i woke up, i was holding Adam and lying in bed. Flint wasn't there. I don't know if i was glad, or nah. But i jerked away and Adam woke up. I blushed and got up.

"Good to see ya." He just stared at me. I helped him up, and Hugged him as hard as i could. I knew he liked me... but... Tut. He was just... I don't know. He's funny, cute, and smart... but Adam... I didn't have as many feelings for him other then friends... But was that right? I felt Adam's face get closer to mine. I instantly pulled away. I blushed.

"Uhh..." We were both silent. He broke the silence by saying:

"I love you Jewel." I froze again. How was i supposed to respond if i didn't feel the same about him? I knew it was wrong... I knew him longer then iv'e known Tut. But... He was just to... Serious. I didn't know what to say, words just... Came out.

"Tut- but- uh..." I stopped myself. I saw a frown on his face. I looked away. We were silent again. I saw a note beside the bed. I picked it up. Drake must have left it when we fainted. I put it in my pocket after reading it. Trying to ignore the subject that Adam and me were last on, i remembered my water powers. Adam deserved to know

"I have something to show you, c'mon." I closed my eyes and concentrated.

"Uh... Jewel? what are y-" The wall the turned into water. This time, the whole thing. I opened my eyes.

"See?" I started panting. This was taking a lot of energy. I stopped, and the wall turned back. I sighed with relief.

"Wait... So you're like Tut? A witch?" I froze not the response i was expecting.

"Slow yo role. So your saying Tuts a wizard?"

"Yeah.. you didn't know?"

"I asked, so course i didn't know."

"Anyways, that's not what i asked. So are you a witch?"

"Not that i know of. From what i know, i can only control, or manipulate water." He had a look of relief on his face. So i guess he's not a fan of magic. He should talk to Drake. They would get along great. Not. Hmm? i didn't say anything. Anywho... I looked around for Flint. He was walking around some in the forest.

"Hey. Just wonderin where ya where."

"Just walking around."

"Ok. Well, did you see Drake do anything after i fainted?"

"Well, he had this machine-like thing that he took a picture."

"O-kay... Well, just checkin on ya. Talk to you later." I walked off. Drake had told me to meet him by the front door, so i went there. We started walking through the forest. **(la le da de do blah blah dancing in the forest fairytale stuff, luvy duv blah blah Heck no!)**

"So why did you want _me_ , out of all of your friends, or whatever, to help you?" i asked

"You have power over water, and i figured you needed some fresh air, hehe" he smiled. _Its creepier when he doesn't mean to be creepy_

"And do you know why, i became the Lord of Darkness?"

"No, why?"

"To... escape the prison that was destroying my sanity. Both literally, and symbolically." i nodded

"The same prison you and Shiawase had been in." _so that guy was in there too?_

"Really?"

"Yes. The princess liked to sit with me in my cell, but that was before i escaped, and had gone insane." he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ohh...kay then." We continued walking until we reached the beach. My thought were focused on the vision i had. It seemed to have been of the future, but my other visions seemed to be of the past. The sound of the waves crashing against the beach interrupted my thoughts. I decided to break the silence. I've had a question in mind since Adam had got here.

"And...Why did you bring Adam to the castle anyways?"

"I figured i should cheer you up, so you didn't lose your happiness in the darkness. Plus, you where just about to anyways. Your eyes were pure white. That's how i knew." My eyes widened. My thoughts: _STALKER!_ What i said:

"Wait... How did you know that they were pure white?" He looked at the Ocean.

"..." I stepped closer. i asked again. He sighed and poked my nose. I wrinkled my face.

"Why'd you poke my nose?" I waited.

"So you'd back up, and so you would leave me alone about that topic."

"Ugh, fine." I sighed in defeat. We walked into the ocean. It was nice to be back in the water. i followed close behind. He then turned around, and so did i. A person was following us. He held what i believe is called a 'chain-sickle'.(hey, don't blame me for not knowing things. i lost my memory.) he summoned his sword/scythe and cut threw him. I screamed in terror, but thankfully, the ocean water muffled it. Blood covered drake, and spread threw the ocean water. He grabbed the chain sickle and wrapped it around his wrist. He glanced at me with no emotion, and we continued walking. As we walked, i started to notice that my movements were more closer we got to our destination, the more my head hurt. _Not now. Not in front of Drake!_ By the time we reached what he called,the _City of Atlantis, Kingdom of the Sea,_ the pain was unbearable. I stopped and held my head.

"Ugh..."

"You ok?" Course he would know i was lying if i tried!

"N-" I couldn't bear the pain anymore. I sank to the ocean floor. I closed my eyes. The vision went by faster this time. One of the men hat i saw in my previous vision was there. He was alone, other then one other person... A child. He had a smile on his face. He looked like he doesn't smile a lot. It sped forward. I saw a women above the water, and the man below. They seemed to be talking, and the women had my necklace on. It sped forward again. This time, a girl in armor was on a floating island. It stopped there. The girl looked like me, but younger, and her hair was plain black. I opened my eyes and saw Drake staring at me. I smiled nervously.

"We'll talk later." We went through huge doors, and it seemed to be a huge city. it seemed familiar, more of Deja vu, but nevertheless. We kept walking, i was still slightly fazed by the fact that Drake just, killed someone on the spot. This place was huge! We walked around more and found a huge house. Drake said he had a feeling about this place, so we went up to it. I knocked. A girl that looked similar to a squid answered.

"Who are you?" I was in slight shock, so i looked at Drake.

"We're looking for Aijou." the girls eyes widened.

"Ok..." She motioned for us to wait, and she went to go get him. When she came back, they both introduced themselves. the squid girls name was Ink, and Aijou. Drake talked to them a lot. I was silent on the way back. I would find myself ahead of them most of the time, but i just kept walking. I waited on the beach for them. I couldn't get my mind off the fact that Drake straight up killed someone. When we got back to the castle i ran straight back to my room. Adam followed. I sat on my bed.

"Are you ok?" I was debating whether or not to tell him when i thought i heard crying.

"Do you hear that?"

"No, what do you hear?"

"Oh. Nothing. Probably just going crazy." I ignored it.

"Adam?"

"Yeah?" I rubbed my arm.

"Uh... E-ever since i fell I- i've been having visions..."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been having headaches... passing out... seeing things."

"Oh.."

"Uh i- um.. See ya!" i ran off. i wanted to talk to Tut. I was still so confused Maybe Drake didn't mean to... No.. I noticed i had reached Adams house. Tut was sitting outside. He saw me and his eyes widened, his mouth opened. He looked just like the first time i saw him. I smiled. He got up and ran over to me.

"Your ok..." He pulled me in. I looked up at him. He smiled. His face got closer to mine. Our lips met. I felt like i saw melting. He pulled away.

"So you do like me?" I couldn't talk, so i just nodded. I didn't know Adam was following me, or that he saw Tut and me kiss. I froze. _what was i going to do?_


	12. So Sorry!

**Sorry for not updating! I've been carrying around a few sheets of paper stapled together, and then I copy them on here. But I lost it, and I wrote so much on there, and haven't been able to put it on here. The next chapter should be longer, but i just want to apologize. Thanks for waiting. Once I find the paper again (if I find it) I'll finish the chapter up and post it. I e honestly have been so stressed with school and stuff, I've been trying to just forget about everything and watch videos from my favorite youtubers. So that's why I haven't been posting any chapters. And I'll warn you now, the beginning of the next chapter is HORRIBLE. Not horrible as in agony blood, blah blah. (That will be in the chapter later on though) I mean when you read it or will be so cheesy and just, *shudders* just bad. And check out my profile. I made a poll, just to see your opinion. :p anyways, I hope you forgive me. I won't say the next chapter will be coming out soon, but in a while. BAIIII! #Tacos4Lyfe XD you'll know if you read my profile. I couldn't do the Oreo thing so I did the taco thing XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**So Sorry guys! This chapter is gonna be longer then the others so yay! i haven't been able to update cuz of school and schtuff. Yes i meant to spell it like that. Anyways. Onto the story! P.s, might just be a new character. :)**

 _****time skip****_

I was... i don't know. Confused, sad, angry, and most of all, heartbroken. If i had known Jewel liked Tut, and Tut liked Jewel... i just don't know. Jewel ran off, so i of course followed. I saw Tut and Jewel run towards each other and kiss. I _-_ i didn't know what to think. But i _had_ to get Jewel back. I knew it was selfish, but i had to. They both pulled away when they saw me. They started blushing. Well. Tut did. Jewel walked up to me with tears in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Adam. I just..." she looked down.

"I just, don't feel the same way towards you." she looked up again.

"Please. Forgive me." **(i have no clue XD im sorry im making u guys suffer XD)** I stared at her sadly. I stuttered.

"I-i don- i ca-" I looked away embarrassed. Out of the corner of my eyes, i saw Tut grab Jewels hand. I looked back up.

"Adam... I-I'm sorry." Tut looked down with a guilty look in his eyes. Anger filled me again. I controlled it better this time, at least i think. I growled at Tut.

"You should be sorry Tut." I blinked, abd then Jewel was in front off me and had a look of shock on her face and Tut was hunched over holding his stomach and covering his nose with his other hand. Jewel stared at me with a look in her eyes like _why?_ I was in shock to. I ran inside and burst into my bedroom, slamming the door behind. I didn't know what my feelings were then. I was to confused. I started crying. I didn't know I fell asleep, so the dream I had... It was so realistic. Tut and me were fighting... the place we were in... the ground was blood red, the walls... they looked like they were made out of fire... and the sky... it was like red smoke was covering it... Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jewel... I was about to run towards her, when Tut cast an air spell And I flew backward, my head hit he ground, which felt like concrete. I passed out, and woke up in my bedroom. Someone knocked on the door. I wiped my face and unlocked the door. It was Nell.

"Hey... You okay?" I nodded and looked down.

"Woooooooooowwwwwwwww."

"What?" I muttered confused

"Its just that i cant believe what a terrible liar you are. I mean, what the heck? you seriously think I'm just gonna leave you when you were crying all night?"

"Uh yeah?" She sighed.

" Well, let's go. You need some fresh air." I wa still really confused, but I said yes. We started walking through the forest. I was trying to avoid Drakes castle, so whenever we were close to it, I guided her the other way. It was nice outside. The trees had leaves with several different green leaves. I slowly forgot about jewel. I heard fighting. Nell seemed to have heard it to. She took her bow out and I grabbed my sword. I climbed up a tree and motioned for Nell to follow. I saw Drake... He was fighting with another girl... I flinched when he killed her and Nell was in shock. We looked at each other and I could tell she wanted to go back. I nodded, but she still stayed.

"Go back. I need to figure out what's going on." She jumped down and ran off, while I continued watching Drake.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tut had just left. I was sitting outside, not knowing what to do. I felt... Strange. Everything started to flicker, and it felt like i was on a roller coaster, going up and down. My head was pounding, so i tried to relax, but that made it worse. I kept my eyes closed, because i knew it would be even more painful if i opened them. The pain grew unbearable .I couldn't speak. I curled up into a ball, and everything soon started to calm down. I don't know how long i layed there, but i felt something nudge me. I opened my eyes. It was Sean, and the horse i found.  
I blinked. Everything around me was blurry. Sean slapped me.

"WHAT THE F-" I stopped myself. no point.

"Well 's good to see your not mental." The horse just stared at me. I was silent for a bit.

"Help me up." I punched Sean in the shoulder and then dusted myself off. I froze. The horse...

"Where did you find her?"

"Her who?" i rolled my eyes

"The horse idiot."

"Oh. 'side the house starving. Did you already have a name for her?" I shook my head. "good."

"What?"

"I kinda already gave her a name."

"What is it then?"

"Coca."

"That's a weird name. Then again... I looked at the horse. I guess it was a pretty good name. She was Chocolaty brown, with gold, gray and black. She was pretty beautiful to be honest. "I like that." I asked him to keep an eye on Coca while i built a temporary home for her.  
When i was getting materials, i found a pool, so i my break i took a dip in there, then got back to work. A few hours later i finally finished building it. Now to see if it was big enough. I decided to ask Genesis. I really wanted to see her as a horse for some reason.

"GENESIS!"

"WHAT?" She walked out of the house as a black cat with Olly following her.

"Um..." She meowed at Olly and then he left.

"So? What do you want?"

"Turn into a horse."

"Why?"

"Cuz. Ya need to try out the stables."

"Fine." She turned into a horse and went in. i had an idea. i smiled evilly.

"MWAHAHAHAHA! IVE TRAPPED YOU!"

"What?" I laughed. she went quite

"K you can come out now." I smiled. She was so confused i couldn't help laughing harder. She just got up and walked away. I calmed down, and went to find Sean.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 **Mystery Character! Unless your RebelWingsProductions97 ;) You'll know who this is.**

Everything was red. A girl stood in front of me. _Whats happening?_ The girl had black hair. a white streak in it, dirt covered green shirt, jeans, and boots. I was watching from a different point of view... as in i wasn't in control of my own body. I watched what... what my body did... It stabbed her. I watched her fall to the ground, blood covering my sword... And i was mad. Mad at myself. I hated this. When i looked back through the eyes of my body, a guy was standing in front of me. A name faintly echoed in the back off my head. _Drake. Drake Raze._ He knocked me out

I was in the forest laying there, waiting. Waiting for my bod to move. But it didn't. _Was it gone?_ i tried moving. It felt... Strange being back in control again. Then it hit me. _Who was i? Had they taken my identity to?  
_ I ended up wandering over to a huge castle. I looked around seeing if i could find a way in. I climbed through one of the windows. I ran around, looking for anything that could help me. I bumped into a guy. _Oops..._ He suddenly grew a fiery look in his eyes. I remembered... he was one of the prisoners. He charged at me. I dodged his first punch.

"Who are you?!" I didn't respond. I knocked him down. The air was knocked out of him.

"Who... Who-are... are you?" I froze. _Who_ was _i?_ He got up and grabbed my head, banging it against the wall. I felt a warm liquid slither down the back of my neck. I wasn't unconscious, but no fully in control. I looked up at him, and anger suddenly filled me. It seemed to charge my body. I pushed him onto the ground, holding him down. My anger faded, and so did my strength. I fell on top of his chest, unable to move. I could tell he was in shock. He slowly pushed me of. I watched him study me. Then went unconscious.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

This is when I lost my book with all my writing so...


End file.
